The Unknown Boy
by EVHDoggettGallo
Summary: Monroe, and Rosalie's neighbor is murdered, and her young son comes over to live with them, but they don't know who his father is nor do they know what type of weasen he is, or if he is weasen.
1. Chapter 1:The Murder

Monroe and Rosalie sat at the couch in their living was curled up in Monroe's lap, and they were watching the news.

"Looks likes nothing that bad happened."Rosalie commented.

"Well, the Dodgers lost."Monroe mumbled.

"When did you get into baseball?"Rosalie asked.

"What if our kid likes baseball?Then I should know a little bit about it, and have a favorite team."Monroe argued.

"Okay, Okay, but what about hockey, football, soccer, tennis?"Rosalie asked.

"Rangers, Patriots, Barcelona, Andy Murray."Monroe quickly responded.

"There we go."Rosalie said with a smile.

Then as they were about to kiss, they heard a scream followed by a knock on their door,

"I'll go get it."Monroe said as he kissed her cheek, and got up from the couch.

He looked out the window, and saw a little boy about four or five years old, and he had brown hair that was combed up in the center near his bangs, and the sides were short, and brushed also had blue knew this kid, he was his next door had thrown a lot of balls, and frisbees into his the opened up the door.

"MrMonroe, something's the matter with my mommy."The little boy said as tears ran down his face.

"Kiddo, what happened?"Monroe asked as he invited him in, and walked him to the couch.

"Well, I walked in after MsRuppert, my friend's mommy, brought me back from her house, and I waved bye then walked in. Mommy wasn't in her chair so, I walked into my room, and I saw her lying on the floor she, she…"Then the boy was cut off.

"Sweetie, it's okay.I'll have Monroe call up our friend, and he can help find whoever did this to your mommy, and you."Rosalie said as she wrapped her arm around the boy, and gave him a hug.

"In the meantime Michael, you can stay here with Rosalie, and I we have a spare room that we had just set up for the baby, but you can have is a bed your size down in the basement that I can move up there for you."Monroe said as he gave Michael a kiss on the head.

"You sure?"Michael asked as he wiped the tears off his cheek.

"Yes, you can stay here as long as you would like."Rosalie told him.

"Thank you."He said as he gave the both of them a hug.

"You don't have to thank us kiddo."Monroe told him as looked down at him.

"You can sit here with me, and we can turn on one of the shows you like while Monroe calls up one of our friends, and gets some help okay?"Rosalie asked.

"Okay, can we watch _The Simpsons_?"Michael asked.

"Sure."Rosalie said with a smile.

Michael got under the blanket with Rosalie, and she put _The Simpsons_ on, and Monroe got up, and called Nick.

"Hey Monroe, what's up?"Nick asked as he sat at his desk at the police headquarters.

"Uhh, well my neighbor's son is over here, and his mother was just murdered."Monroe said as he quickly brushed his hand through his hair.

"Okay, I'll be right house is it?"Nick asked.

"It's the one to the the side that I broke the window too the first time we met."He said.

"Okay, thanks.I'll there in a few."Nick said.

"Okay, bye."Monroe replied then hung up.

He walked back into the living room, and saw them curled up on the couch smiled, and thought: _We are going to make great parents._ Michael looked up at him and asked:

"Is your friend going to be here soon?"

"Yes, he said in a few minutes."Monroe responded then heard a knock on the door."I'll go get."He said then walked over to the door.

"Hey, where's the kid?"Nick asked then Monroe invited him in.

"He's on the couch with Rosalie."Monroe told him.

"How old is he?"Nick asked.

"Four or name is Michael, but Nick, he's just a boy, and I've never seen his father."Monroe told him.

"Okay, I got this."Nick said.

They walked into the living room, and Rosalie turned the TV off.

"Hi, I'm Monroe, and Rosalie's friend, Nick.I'm going to help find who hurt your mommy okay?"Nick asked as he squatted down so he could face Michael who was still curled up on Rosalie's lap.

"Okay Nick."He said as he sat up on the couch.

"What is your mommy's full name?"Nick asked.

"Rachel Perry."Michael said.

"What is your full name?"Nick asked after Hank wrote Michael's mother's name on his notepad.

"I only know my first, and middle name."He said.

"Then what is it kiddo?"Nick asked.

"Michael Joshua."He said.

"Do you know where your birth certificate is?"

"No."

"Do you know where your daddy is?"Nick asked.

"No, he left before I was born."Michael said as he looked down at the ground.

"Do you know who your daddy is?"Nick asked.

"No, my mommy never talked about him.I don't even know what he looks like."Michael said as he started to tear up.

"Hey, kid, I know what it's mommy left when I was twelve, and my daddy died, but my mommy came back, and I had her for a while then, she died."Nick told him."It's sad, I know, but you have Monroe, Rosalie, my partner, Hank, and I who will help you get through this."Nick continued as Michael looked back up at him.

"I understand."Michael said."Thank you."He continued as he gave Nick a hug around the neck, and Nick hugged him back.

"Now, I have a few more questions to ask."Nick told him.

"Okay."

"How old are you?"

"Four, I'll be five on June twenty-fourth."He said with a smile.

"Do you have any family members who could take care of you?"

"No."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"Friends?"

"No."

"Anybody."

"Well, Monroe, and Rosalie said that they would take of me as long as I wanted to stay here."Michael said as Nick looked over at them.

"Okay, that's all the questions I have for you so, you stay here with Hank, and watch _The Simpsons_ while I talk with Monroe, and Rosalie."Nick said as they got up, and walked to the doorway.

"Yes Nick."Michael said as Hank sat down next to him, and turned on the TV.

" _Simpsons_ huh."Hank said as he leaned back in the couch, and Michael smiled then looked back over at the TV.

"You do realize that you are having a baby in few months, and having another kid could just make this more stressful when the baby comes right?Nick asked.

"Yes, but Michael is a really great kid, and is going through a lot right now, and putting him in a children's home is only going to make matters worse."Monroe said.

"He's right, I know having a baby is stressful, but Michael is a really great kid, and we love him, and don't want to see him go from, home to home so this will have to do for now, and whatever happens, happens."Rosalie said.

"Fine, he can stay here, but only for now."Nick said.

"Deal."They said then walked back in.

"Looks like you're staying here so let's go get your stuff from your old house, and move it here for now."Nick said as Michael cheered.

"Yay!"He happily said as he got up from the couch, and they went over to get his stuff.


	2. Chapter 2:Father to Two

Nick just walked out of the questioning room, and Hank stopped him to ask him a question.

"What did she say?"

"There's no one she can think of that would want to kill her."Nick responded.

"We need to figure out who Michael's father is."Hank said.

"Well, we know his birthday, his first, and middle name, and we know his mother's full name so, it wouldn't be so hard to find his last name and then we can figure out who his father is."Nick explained.

"Then we can figure out why she was murdered."Hank said.

"Hey, Nick,what case you guys working on?"Captain Renard said as he stepped out of his office, and invited them in.

"We are working on a case that Monroe brought to our attention."Hank said as they both took a seat in the Captain's office.

"What case is it?"He asked.

"There was murder next door to his victim's name is Rachel Perry."Nick told him as he handed Sean the case file.

"I can't believe was my girlfriend four almost five years was a very nice person.I wonder who could've done this?"Sean said as looked through the file.

"That's what we can't figure of her friends don't know of anyone who could've done this."Hank replied with a sigh.

"We just need to figure out who the father is of her son then we can most likely find the killer."Nick said.

"Is she weasen?"Renard asked.

"No, but she comes from a line of Grimms, but she isn't one, and her parents are dead, and she's an only child."Nick said.

"Then couldn't it be some anti Grimm group that could have killed her to get to her son?"Sean asked.

"Her son is too young to know if he is a Grimm or not."Hank said.

"How old is he?"Sean asked.

"Four, almost five."Nick answered.

"Okay, go find who the father is then, get the killer."The captain said as they got up to get back to their desks.

"Don't you think that it's a little odd how the captain dated her four almost five years ago, and Michael is four, almost five years old?"Hank asked.

"Yeah, that does seem odd, but Sean wouldn't abandon his son like went searching for months for his even joined black claw to get her back."Nick said."That would also make Michael very son of a Zauberbiest who is also a royal, and a mother who comes from a line of Grimms would him make possibly even more powerful than Dianna."Nick continued.

"I guess you're right, but couldn't Rachel have gotten her hands some sort of power suppressant?She is from a line of Grimms."Hank said.

"We could ask Michael, but we do need solid evidence."Nick said."I'll look it up on the database, and then we'll go over and ask him if his mom gave him some 'special juice' every so often."Nick said as he got on his computer, and looked it up.

Nick spent a little while on his computer checking the hospital for a child matching Michael's description while Hank watched _Friends_ on his computer.

"I found his birth certificate."Nick said as Hank took his earbuds out.

"Okay, print it, and we will get down to Monroe, and Rosalie's"Hank said as they got up, and grabbed the birth certificate.

Monroe, and Rosalie are in the kitchen making dinner with Michael.

"May I please add more cheese?"Michael asked as he held a few slices of orange American cheese in his hands.

"May I please add more cheese?May I please add more cheese?"Monroe playful said as he picked him up and Michael laughed.

"Monroe, you could hurt yourself, and Michael."Rosalie said as Michael put some more cheese in the pot of macaroni.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

"I'll go get it."Monroe said as he picked Michael up again, and they went to go answer the door.

"Hi Nick, hi Hank."Michael said.

"Hello Michael."Nick replied. "Can we come in?"Nick asked Monroe.

"Sure, come right in."Monroe said as he got out of the way, and let them in.

"We have news."Nick told them as they walked into the living room.

"Is Rosalie here?"Hank asked then him, and Nick sat down.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen.I'll go get her."Monroe said then, put Michael down on the couch.

"Rosalie, Nick, and Hank are here, and they have some news."Monroe said as Rosalie turned around to face her husband.

"Uhh, just give me a sec."She said then set the timer for their dinner.

They both walked in then sat down on the couch with Michael in between Nick, and Hank both sat in chairs in front of them.

"So, we did some research into the murder of your mother, and her friends told us that there is no one that they could think of that could've done this to her."Nick explained.

"Does that mean that you still don't know who hurt her?"Michael asked.

"Yes, we do not know who hurt her, but we do have something else to show you."Nick said as he took a piece of paper out of a file folder.

"It's my birth certificate, how did you find it?"Michael asked.

"Online, Nick did some digging while I watched _Friends_."Hank said.

"It has my last name."Michael exclaimed.

"What is it?"Monroe asked as he, and Rosalie looked down at it.

"It's Renard."Michael said.

To be continued,

Come on, do you think I would leave you on that cliffhanger forever?


	3. Chapter 3:Knowdalge is Gained

They are all still in the living room, shocked at what they just found out.

"Michael's father is the captain?"Rosalie asked.

"I guess so."Hank said.

"You guys know my daddy?"Michael asked."And I don't."He continued with a sigh .

"Your father is Sean mayor, and police captain."Nick said.

"He's the mayor?"Michael asked.

"Yes."Hank said as he looked over at Nick.

"Does he have any other kids?"Michael asked as he looked over at Nick.

"Yes, he has a daughter."Monroe told him.

"She's three, but can pass for a seven or eight year old."Nick said.

"How?"

"Well, that's something that we can explain to you later."Rosalie said to him with a smile.

"How about you go up to your room, okay?"She asked.

"Okay Rosalie."Michael said with a smile as he hopped off the couch then walked up stairs.

Once they heard the door shut they began to talk again.

"Do you want us to take Michael down to headquarters so he could meet his father, and they can catch up or, do you want to wait?"Hank asked.

"I don't know."Monroe shrugged."Wait, isn't the captain a royal, and a Zauberbiest?"Monroe asked.

"Yes, but we believe that Rachel, his mother, gave him some sort of power suppressant because she is from a line of Grimms, but isn't one."Nick explained.

"That makes more sense."Rosalie said.

"She never told me that she was from a line of Grimms.I always thought that she was wesen, or something."Monroe said.

"Well, we only brought this up because the suppressant will wear off soon, and he will gain his powers, and not know what to do with them."Nick said.

"We found some in his house, and read the bottle."Hank told them as he handed them the bottle.

"He has to take it twice a week in order for it work."Nick said as they examined the bottle.

"It's the beginning of the week so we assumed that he hasn't had it yet."Hank said.

"So, you're saying that he is going to get his powers?"Rosalie asked.

"Yes, and you should tell him soon."Nick said.

"I'll call him down."Rosalie said."Michael, could you please come down here?"Rosalie asked Michael.

"Sure."Michael said as he ran down the stairs.

Then, suddenly he picked up some major speed, and ran about as fast as car in a race then sat down at the couch, and looked over at Monroe, and Rosalie with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Did you see that?That was amazing!"Michael said with excitement.

"Yes, we did."Monroe said with a smile.

"That's what we want to talk about."Rosalie told him.

"Have you ever heard about wesen, and Grimms?"Monroe asked.

"Is this a story?"Michael asked.

"No, it's not."Nick said with a serious expression in his face."This is all real."He continued.

"The fairy tales that your mommy most likely told you before you went to sleep are all real."Rosalie said.

"The animals, like the wolf in the three little pigs, is is called a blutbad, and is a type of wesen."Monroe told him."And I'm one."He said.

"The fox in the wolf, and the fox is real, and I'm one of them."Rosalie told him in a comforting voice."We're called fuchsbau."She said with a comforting smile.

"The ones who saw all this happen, were Grimms, and we have the ability to see wesen when they don't want to be seen."Nick told him.

"I'll show an example."Rosalie said.

Rosalie then woged in a state in which they could all see was startled at first, but then he found it comforting, and knew that he was safe.

"Right now I'm in a woga everyone can see, but this one, only Grimms can see."She said as she woged again in a state that only Nick could see.

"Now, only I can see her."Nick said as he looked over at Rosalie.

"I can see her still too."Michael said.

Then, they all looked over at him.

"Let me see."Monroe said then, he woged in a state that only Grimms can see as Rosalie got out of her woga.

Michael's eyes lit right was scared then he woged.

"That hurt."He said as he got of it.

They looked over at him, 's woga was just like his father's.

"I know it hurts the first time it happens, but you will get used to it."Monroe said as he got out of his, and went to hug Michael.

Michael jumped right out the couch, and ran upstairs faster than he did before.


	4. Chapter 4:It's Just Two Guys Talkin'

When Michael arrived in his bedroom, he slammed the door, and looked around the room then plopped down on his bed, and laid there for a minute then, got back up, and walked up to his mirror.

"So, they tilted their heads, and then their heads then, veins popped, and then they woged."He said to himself."That shouldn't be so hard.I just have to concentrate."He said then tried to woga.

He the looked at himself in the mirror, and a shiver went down his spine.

"I'm scary too."He said then got out of his woga.

He then heard a knock on his door.

"Hey kiddo, it's me."Monroe said.

Michael's eyes lit right up, and he looked over at the door, and thought to himself: _Should I open it up or get out._ He then looked over at the door, and tried to see if he had any other powers then opened it up with his mind.

Monroe looked at him. Michael stood at the other end of the room and looked over at Monroe as saw him, and smiled a half smile.

"May I come in?"He asked.

"If you're thinking I opened it up to see who it was, I didn't. I saw it was you when you were the other side."Michael said with anger in his voice as he clenched his fists.

"Sit down.I want to talk to you."Monroe said as he sat down on Michael's bed which was in the center of the room against the wall.

"Okay."Michael said as he walked over to his bed and sat at the end of the bed while Monroe sat at the head.

"I'm sorry I woged at you like that. I should've warned you."Monroe added.

"You scared me.I, I didn't know that you were going to woga on me."Michael said as a tear ran down his face.

"Well, if you were able to see me than, you can face any other wesen cause' it is not getting any scarier than me."Monroe told him.

"Really?"He asked.

"Yes, you are really brave Michael, and you are going to need that throught your whole life are what's called a ZauberGrimm, which means that you are very special."Monroe told him.

Michael then moved up towards Monroe in the bed. Monroe wrapped his arm around his neck, and kissed the top of head.

"I love you Monroe, thank you."Michael said as he gave him a hug.

"I love you too."Monroe said."Do you want to go back down stairs, and Nick, and Hank will take you down to headquarters so you can meet your daddy?"He asked as they got out of the hug, and he looked down at Michael.

"Sure, I want to meet my daddy."He said.

They then walked down stairs, together. When they got down to the living room, everybody looked at them, standing side by side.

"Michael said that he wanted to meet his daddy now."Monroe said.

"Okay then, let's get going to headquarters."Hank said as he got up with Nick.


	5. Chapter 5:The One Where They Meet

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Who's there?"The captain asked.

"It's us."Nick replied.

"And we have Michael, Rachel's son with us."Hank added.

"You guys can bring him in."Renard said.

They then walked into his office and stood by the door, and Nick closed it.

"You guys can sit down."He said.

"We have something to show you."Nick said as he handed Sean Michael's birth certificate.

Sean opened the file, and saw the birth certificate, and read it.

 _Michael Joshua Renard_

 _Born June 24 2010, 6:18pm._

"You know how you said you dated his mother for a while?"Hank asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think that this would happen."Sean said, in shock.

"Well it did so, Sean, meet your son, Michael."Nick said as he walked Michael over to his dad.

"Hi daddy."Michael said with a smile.

Sean smiled, and knelt down to Michael.

"Hi Michael."He said then gave Michael a hug."So I guess I have a son now."Sean said to Nick, and Hank.

"I guess you do."Nick said with a smile.

"Do you want to come over to my house, and meet your sister?"Sean asked his son.

"Sure!"Michael happily said as Sean picked up his son.

"Do you want me to bring him back to you guys or are Monroe, and Rosalie fine with him spending the night at my place?"Renard asked.

"He's your kid, they should be fine with him spending the night with you."Nick told him.

"Okay, see you both tomorrow then."He said then they walked out of his office.


	6. Chapter 6:Home Sweet Home Sweet Michael

Sean then arrived at his house with Michael on his side.

"Mommy, who is that kid with Daddy?"Diana asked Adalind.

"I don't know sweetie, but we will in a minute."Adalind told her.

"Hey guys."Sean said as he walked in still with Michael at his side.

"Hi Daddy, who's that?"Diana asked her daddy.

"This sweetie is your new brother, Michael."Sean told his daughter.

"Hi, I'm Michael."He said.

"I'm Diana."She replied.

"Nice to meet you."Michael happily said.

"How about you too kids go up stairs, and catch up while I talk to your daddy okay."Adalind suggested.

The two kids then ran up stairs, and Michael used his super speed to get up their.

"How did this happen, all the sudden you come home with another child. Are are you, some sort of slut?"Adalind yelled at Sean

"No, no, Adalind this happened a while ago, and I didn't even know about him until now, and I have only slept with you, her, and my champagne manager."Sean said as rubbed Adalind's shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, you slept with your champagne manager?"She yelled.

"Well, she sort of seduced me into it."Sean complained.

"Why did you still do it?"Adalind asked.

"I don't know. I just did."He yelled.

"Fine, it's not like you now have three kids who depend on you to be their father!"She yelled back.

"I know that I have three kids who love us a lot, and I am very sorry for what I did, and I love you Adalind."Sean said.

"I love you too just, don't do this again."Adalind told him.

"Okay, I won't"He said with a smile then kissed her.


End file.
